hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Shin
is the successor of , one of the martial art styles within the Nanto Rokusei Ken. He bears the destiny of the , who is destined to live and die for love. Shin secretly desired Kenshirō's fiancée Yuria ever since he first met her. After the nuclear war and the death of Master Ryuken, Shin was persuaded by Jagi to challenge Kenshirō and take Yuria for himself. Shin defeated Ken and engraved the seven scars on his chest as a reminder of his defeat. Afterward, Shin assumed on the name of King and expanded his organization, building Yuria the city of Southern Cross to win her affections. However, his continued atrocities only drove Yuria to commit suicide by leaping off the top floor of Shin's palace. Yuria survived thanks to the intervention of the Nanto Gosha Sei, who arrived on Southern Cross to protect Yuria from Raoh's impending invasion. Shin entrusted Yuria to the Goshasei's custody and allowed his reputation to be tarnished by pretending that he was her murderer. Later, Ken and Shin fought each other once again within Shin's palace. Motivated by Shin's word after their first battle, Ken overpowered Shin and struck his vital points in the shape of Shin's emblem - the Bloody Cross. Maintaining that Yuria had died, Shin refused to die from Ken's technique, instead taking his own life by leaping off the balcony of his palace, as Yuria did before him. Differences between manga and adaptations In the TV series, Shin's army is notably larger compared to the manga. In addition to his four lieutenants (Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club), it also includes the God's Army organization, Jackal's gang and several original villains. After Kenshirō continued to defy his army, Shin assembled his remaining troops and launched an all-out assault against Kenshirō as he approached Southern Cross. After Kenshirō is presumed dead, Balcom seizes the opportunity to plot a mutiny against Shin, and although Shin defeats him, the city is destroyed during the chaos. With Shin vowing to build another Southern Cross, Yuria decides to commit suicide from the palace balcony and prevent the violence repeating itself. In the 1986 movie, Kenshirō mentions that he and Shin grew up together and had a brotherly friendship. Shin's army is defeated by Raoh's troops who invaded Southern Cross before Kenshirō's arrival, whilst Shin is defeated off-screen by Raoh himself. When Kenshirō finally arrives, Shin is already dying from his previous fight with Raoh, but in his last moments he reveals the location of Raoh, who also abducted Yuria. The 2008 movie Kenshirō Den introduces Shin's Nanto Koshū Ken predecessor Fūgen, as well as Shin's former training partner Jugai. Gallery File:Ornl pic6.jpg File:Shin.PNG|Shin in the TV series File:Shin (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG|Shin in Hokuto no Ken 3 for Family Computer File:Shin (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG|Shin in Hokuto no Ken 5 for Super Famicom File:Shin (Atomiswave).jpg|Shin in Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden File:Shin (Hokuto Musou).png|Shin in Hokuto Musō (game original outfit) File:Shin (Hokuto Musou manga outfit).jpg|''Hokuto Musō'' (manga outfit) ja:シン Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Jibo no Hoshi characters Category:Sōkoku no Garō characters Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken